EL MEJOR DIA LIBRE
by jossy malfoy
Summary: Kakashi se mete en un aprieto que jamas en su vida podra superar..ha peleado con terribles criminales..pero ¿esto?..hasta itachi se queda corto.. "¡por favor!...no me mires asi". ¿Acaso una pequeña de 2 años derrotara a Hatake Kakashi?.


EL MEJOR DIA LIBRE

HI DOMO DOMO!!!!!

Alo mejor me diran que coño tiene que meterse con naruto?... si ella solo escribe de harry...pero es que no pude conterme de hacer este es que aparte de que me han practicamente obligado a leer este tipo de historias me han gustadooo!!!!

sobre todo estos dos personajes claro que mi favorito es naruto y neji...que lindos son los hyuugaa!!!!

en fin sin mas ni mas les dejo este fic que hice en 30 minutos trate de hacerlo lo mas lindo posible claro que en los fics nunca es suficiente siempre esperas mas de las cosas y eso es bueno pedir siempre lo mejor jejeje

los quiere un chorro

jossy malfoy

NOTA: los textos subrayados son los pensamientos .

-oh vamos no me mires así- suplicaba cierto peligris acostado en una enorme cama.

Hatake kakashi estaba en su día libre...pero en ese momento se entero que ese iba a ser el peor día de su vida; sin tan solo hubiera dicho que no, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

_**Flash back**_

-por favor!!...por favor!!...por favor!!- rogaba una linda kunoichi de rosados cabellos.

-no!!! he dicho que no…yo no puedo! No se como hacerle...además eso es para mujeres….solo mírale los ojos, no va estar a gusto- decía el peligris tratando de zafarse de la difícil situación en la que su ex alumna lo ponía.

-hatake kakashi!!!!...mas te vale aceptar por que si no…- lo amenazo la pelirrosa mostrando su puño.

El jounin solo trago saliva. sabia que la pequeña muchacha no dudaría en utilizar sus métodos de convencimiento con el…ya bastante tenia con el sufrimiento de Naruto.

-etto pero sakura…yo…pues veras…no creo que yo...como te lo digo?..Mira se que tu te vas a enojar pero…- el peligris no termino.

Sakura había dado en el blanco al parecer en estos días el rostro de kakashi era mejor que un saco de arena, el jounin salio disparado unos metros lejos de ella con la cara inflamada el golpe de fuerza bestial.

-al menos tengo la satisfacción que esa energía la utilizara en otras circunstancias jeje…auch- dijo divertido el ninja.

-shandarooo!!!!!! Que murmuras?...te estoy oyendo-dijo enojada la pelirrosa caminando hacia el con el puño levantado.

-gomen gomen!!!! Jeje no yo…chotomate!!!! Sakuraaaaaaaaa –

Otro golpe fue inevitable en definitiva aceptaría por las malas la proposición de la chica.

_**Fin de flash back**_

-Bueno pues lo hecho, hecho esta…no me puedo hacer para atrás- pensaba lastimosamente el peligris.

-por favor!!!!-rogó de nuevo tirado en la cama.

-no sabe tan feo…mira como yo me lo como sale?-dijo kakashi metiéndose una cucharada de algún raro menjurje en la boca.

-iagh!!!!...que diablos te da de comer tu madre?...esto esta...- callo de inmediato al ver los hermosos ojos color jade que lo veían con curiosidad.

-jeje…era juego sabe de-li-ci-o-soo!!!!-trato de componer pero…

-buuuua buuua…quielo a mi mami- decía una hermosísima pequeña de 2 años.

-bueno como veo que no resulto...será mejor que intentemos con otra cosa…etto…te gusta el ramen?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La pequeña niña dejo de llorar y lo miro divertido.

Kakashi vio horrorizado como salía algo baboso y pegajoso de la nariz de la niña.

-jeje…me imagino que eso que tienes ahí lo tengo que limpiar no?-dijo ligeramente asqueado una cosa eran misiones asquerosas por las que le pagaban y otras muy diferentes tener que limpiar mocos.

-mira hacemos un trato-dijo mas tranquilo kakashi tomando ala niña entre sus brazos.

-oco…quelo oco- dijo la niña riendo.

-Oco?- se pregunto el jounin.

Que diablos es eso 

-mira yo tenia pensad…- pero de nuevo el llanto de la niña lo callo.

-Oco!!!!-grito de nuevo la pequeña.

La sentó en la cama y esta se bajo de un salto y salio corriendo ala cocina gritando a todo pulmón un lenguaje desconocido para kakashi.

-oco!!!!-dijo señalando la caja de chocolates.

-ahh ya veo…quieres chocolate- rió el peligris.

-shi- dijo en un tierno puchero la niña.

-esta bien pero esto queda en secreto ehh? deja los bajo y ahorita vengo a dártelo si?- dijo saliendo de la cocina para lavarse las manos y traer un pañuelo sabia como quedaba la ropa después de un buen trozo de chocolate.

Al regresar se llevo una sorpresa.

-sa…sa…sakashi- dijo con pesadez después de todo no seria un secreto.

La pequeña estaba completamente embarrada de chocolate.

Harto de la situación hizo lo único que se le vino ala mente y lo único que sabia iba funcionar…siempre …siempre funcionaba con ella;

Kakashi tomo en brazos a la pequeña y la abrazo meciéndola con cariño y suavidad sentándose en el sofá cantándole:

_Duerme hermosa _

_Duerme__ ya _

_Niña linda anda ya_

_Los niñitos muy bonitos_ (le toco la nariz con un dedo)

_Dormiditos __estarán_

_Y que veo?_ (dijo acercando su cara ala de la pequeña que sonrio)

_Dos ojitos abiertitos_

_Anda ya_

_Ciérralos__ ya _(froto su nariz con la de la pequeña que rio y puso sus manos en la cara de el)

_Dormidita ya __estarás _

_Y __Los sueños te mecerán _(bajo la voz un poco casi en un susurro)

_Duerme hermosa_(la acurruco en su pecho y la abrazo)

_Duerme ya__….._(puso su mano en la plateada cabeza de la pequeña)

_Niña linda de__… papa _(los dos estaban profundamente dormidos)

-ya llegue- anuncio la pelirrosa entrando por el recibidor

-ya llegue kakash……..- pero callo al instante al ver la hermosa imagen frente a sus ojos.

Kakashi cargando a saka-chan mientras que la niña tenía su manita en la mejilla del mayor.

Sakura sonrió al verlos batidos de chocolate y dijo quedamente mientras se acercaba al peligris para darle un beso.

-Y tu que no que no querías cuidar a tu hija-


End file.
